


doctor's doom

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Haunted Houses, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Raina and Debbie go visit a haunted house.





	doctor's doom

Raina raised a questioning eyebrow at Debbie as they met up.“I didn’t realise this was a costume event.”

“It isn’t.” Debbie shrugged, toying with the buttons on her lab coat.“But see, the motto’s ‘Mad Scientists’ this year so if the actors see me, they won’t try to get me.”

Raina couldn’t decided if that was the dumbest thing she’d ever heard or actually quite genius. As a compromise, she settled on, “We don’t have to go in if you’re  _ that  _ scared.”

“I’m not scared,”Debbie claimed.“It’s a haunted house. I’m not five.”

“So you’re dressed up as a doctor because -”

“It’s funny.”

“Sure. Totally believe you.” Raina smirked. “Need me to hold your hand, too? You know, because it would be funny.”

Debbie scowled at her and didn’t otherwise dignify that suggestion with a response.

It didn’t stop her from grabbing Raina’s hand not two minutes into the haunted house, when a skeleton dropped from the ceiling.

Raina swallowed down any jibe with a bit of difficulty. It was kind of cute how easily Debbie spooked, really. And it was nice how well her fingers fit between hers.

Not that that stopped Raina from pulling her hand away and slipping between the closing elevator doors when a haunted house actor either mistook Debbie for a coworker or decided to play along with her costume.

“You did this!”he yelled. Clearly he was supposed to be one of the experiments gone wrong.

“Well, good luck with that, doctor,”Raina said as the doors closed in Debbie’s horrified face.


End file.
